The Reluctant God
by John Sayers
Summary: The Doctor, Alex and Harper land on a planet controlled by the City. While Harper is taken by the rebels in the woods, the Doctor and Alex are taken to the City. There the Citizens crown the Doctor as their returned god. ***Part 1***
1. Chapter 1

**The Reluctant God**

**Chapter 1**

The smell of blood drenched the atmosphere of the largest city on the planet Bellamy. The stench poured from its epicenter from a massive temple at the center of the city. Far outside the city, however, the smell of blood could not be found. The forests surrounding the city seemed like a whole new world compared to the urbanized area just a few miles away.

It was in that forest that the sound of the TARDIS materializing started to echo. As always the TARDIS came into form several seconds later. The doors opened with the Doctor stepping out, followed by Alex and Harper. The Doctor walked several yards away from the doors, taking in a huge breath of air. Alex and Harper didn't repeat his actions. They just stayed close to the TARDIS.

The Doctor tasted something in the air. It was a familiar taste to his. It was metallic. His eyes grew curious so he smelled the air. The scent hit him like an Ogron fist. Blood. That was he smelled. It was blood. He turned to Alex and Harper, asking them, "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" asked Harper, "I don't smell anything."

"I smell tons of weird stuff," Alex said, "But I think it's just the smell of the woods."

"Not those smells. Do any of you smell blood?" asked the Doctor.

"No," Harper said.

"Me either," Alex replied in agreement.

The Doctor turned away from them. He smelled the air again before finally finding the direction of the smell. He pointed in that direction, "The smells coming from that direction."

"How can you tell? There's no smell," Harper replied.  
>"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor replied, "We have greater senses than humans do. When we get closer to the smell, you'll smell it. I guarantee it."<p>

"You guarantee it? Who are you? The Men's Warehouse guy?" asked Harper.

The Doctor just glared at her, "Very funny."

Harper smiled, "I thought so."

The Doctor turned back to the direction of the smell, "Let's go."

"Wait a minute. You want to go the direction of the smell?" asked Alex.

"Yes," the Doctor said slowly, "There might be people hurt or something. Also, I want to know why there is a stench of blood that great."

"Maybe it's from all the sacrifices this planet has," Harper replied.

The Doctor turned to her and told her, "Don't even think that because with me, that's a very, very high possibility."

"That's kind of scary," Alex added.

"Of course it's scary. Sacrifices usually aren't bunnies and flowers," the Doctor shot.

"Very funny," Alex said.

The Doctor walked backed to his ship and locked the doors, "Come on, you two. We've got places to see."

"I really don't think we should go," Harper said.

Alex turned to her, "Come on. Don't be scared. This is our first true adventure on another planet."

"I never thought that you'd be the one ready to go do physical labor for an adventure," Harper replied.

"I've changed," Alex told her.

The Doctor was now several yards ahead of the two girls. He turned to see that they weren't close to him and called out, "Come on! You have no idea what could lurking in a jungle like this."

"Do you?" Alex yelled back.

"Of course not. That's the fun," the Doctor said.

Alex ran towards the Doctor and grabbed his hand. Harper mumbled under her breath, "Running and for no reason. She's definitely changed."

The three of them started again, but only for a few moments. The abrupt stop caused Alex to ask, "What's wrong?"

"We're not alone," the Doctor said, "We're being watched from behind the trees. Don't know how many there are, but there are things watching us."

Alex stayed close to the Doctor as he looked around trying to find out what was watching them. They heard a crack and a slight yelp from behind them. They both turned to find only forest behind them. Alex asked, "Where's Harper?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said, not turning around, "But I think they might know."

"Who?" asked Alex as she turned around. She saw several human looking creatures staring back at them with spears and knives.

"Well boys, where are we going?" asked the Doctor.

The one dressed in the most armor and had the largest knife walked up to the Doctor. He said, "To our city."

"Okay then," the Doctor said, "Lead the way."

The man nodded and led the way as the Doctor had asked. The Time Lord and Alex followed the party towards their city. The smell of blood was dizzying to the Doctor. It was sickening to think what these people had done to their own people or travelers like him and the girls. That thought was very uncomfortable to the Doctor as he thought about what they had done to Harper. He wanted to rush in and save her like he would any of his companions, but he also knew that could get him killed as well as any of his friends. He would just have to play along.

As for Alex, she didn't smell the scent right away until a mile away from the city. She was nauseated from the smell. She had never smelled anything like that before. Sure she had nosebleeds when she was younger, but this smell was so much more than that. She couldn't believe how anything could stand living with it. There was another smell that entered her nose. It was awful. She wanted to puke, but there was a strangely sweet smell in there. She turned to the Doctor and asked, "What is that smell?"

The Doctor's face was grim, "Death. Alex, that's the smell of death."

"Oh my god," she replied, "Where's it coming from?"  
>The Doctor shook his head, "You're going to find out even if you don't want to."<p>

Alex turned around. What she saw too horrible for her eyes to comprehend She saw a pile of corpses as far as she could see. She could even do anything except just walk. The two of them walked in silence until they reached a break in the forest. In front of them was a field, beyond that was the city that the locals said they came from. The two of them were led into the city and throughout the city streets. The looks they received were on borderline joy as the local tried to get close to them, but the party that was surrounding them kept the citizens at bay. The Doctor and Alex were led up to the top of a temple in the center of the city.

At the top, Alex asked, "This is the part where we're sacrificed, isn't it?"

Just as she asked that, the one that brought them got on one knee and bowed. Everyone else in the city was bowing as well. The Doctor turned to Alex, "I think that would be a no."

The Doctor turned to the leader of the hunting party and asked, "What's your name?"

The man looked at the Doctor and was shocked that the Doctor would ask his name. He replied, "I am Jareth."

"Well Jareth, you can stand."

"Of course my lord," said Jareth, "It's been so long since you visited your humble people last. You have also once again changed your face again. I find this one better than the ones in the records."

"Thank you," the Doctor said, "I do find myself very attractive."

"As do I," Alex agreed, once again taking the Doctor's hand. She leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder as well.

Jareth smiled, "It's good to meet your queen, my God."

The Doctor's eyes grew wide. He was their god. How did that happen? He was going to find out. He thought about what to asked, but found the perfect way. He said, "Since I'm you god, I have a test. What's my name?"

Jareth smiled at the chance to please his god. He answered, "You are the Master, my lord."

The Doctor was floored. He couldn't find the words to say anything response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor flew through how he should respond. He was paraded as these people's god, but he knew that one wrong answer could cause him and Alex to be killed. The Doctor thought fast and answered, "That's good. I have another test."

"Of course," Jareth replied.

"How did I come and reveal myself to you?"

"Your first appearance to our people was generations ago. You led our people from our tribal state and raised us up to build this massive city. Since then we've had a stranglehold across the country. Whenever there is an uprising, you come and smash the opposition. That is why your here again, isn't it? The Woodlanders are rising up against us. Will you help us?"

The Doctor's blood ran cold when he replied, "Yes."

"Great," Jareth said, "We'll get your timeship and bring it to your room."

The Doctor quickly replied, "No no no, it's okay."

"As you wish, Master."  
>The Doctor cringed as Jareth called him that. It didn't feel right on any level, but he had to continue. He brought up the issue about Harper. He said, "Did you grab another young woman? She's dressed like a tornado hit her. Her hair's a brownish-red color."<br>Jareth asked, "Is she also your queen?"

"Yeah, let's go with that," the Doctor replied.

Jareth answered, "No, we didn't see anyone but you and this queen. The Woodlanders must have taken her."

"The Woodlanders. I'd like to know more about these rebels," the Doctor replied.

"Of course, but first follow me into your temple so I can show you your quarters," Jareth replied. He walked off and led the Doctor and Alex into the temple. As they walked, Jareth started to tell of the Woodlanders. He said, "The Woodlanders are the descendants of the Runaways."

"Runaways?" asked the Doctor.

"People who disbelieved you and your word," Jareth replied, "Before we could execute them at this place as examples, the Runaways left with their belongings into the surrounding woods. Several generations later, you now have the Woodlanders. Whenever we find a Woodlander or dissenter, we kill them and throw their bodies outside the boundaries. You saw them as we came in."

"I did," said the Doctor.

"Those bodies serve as warnings to the Woodlanders that we are in charge, but lately, those rebels have become bolder," Jareth said.

"What's made them become bolder?" asked the Doctor, trying his best to keep playing the Master.

"Because they believe the Great Demon will come and liberate them. They believe the Demon will crush the Citizens. We Citizens know that you, Lord Master, will crush the Great Demon who you named the Doctor. We have been searching for the Doctor's Hellship since you last left, but since you are here, we can find the Hellship and the Great Demon. We destroy them, we destroy the Woodlander rebels."

The Doctor was taking in everything as Jareth let it spill. Jareth stopped outside a massive door. He signaled for two other Citizens to open the doors. Jareth told the Doctor, "This is you room."

"Thank you," the Doctor said.

Jareth nodded and left. Alex walked in first, followed by the Doctor. The Doctor shut the door. Alex hopped on the massive bed in the room as the Doctor locked the door. As soon as it was locked, he spazzed out, "What the hell? What the HELL? WHAT THE HELL?"

Alex watched as the Doctor looked like he was shaking things off of him and jumping around. She didn't know what the big deal was. The locals just thought that the Doctor was someone called the Master. It could be that bad, could it? Alex laid her head down on the pillow. She was a queen on this world. The second alien planet she had been to made her a queen. She loved that. She could hear the Doctor pacing back and forth throughout the room. She didn't know what his problem was so she sat up in the bed and asked him, "Doctor, what's wrong with you?"

The Doctor stopped and just stared at her.

Alex waited for a few seconds before saying, "Doctor, everything alright?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, nothing is alright. The Master has an entire city on his side and at his beck and call. Alone, the Master is dangerous, but with a potential army, thinking he's a god nonetheless, makes him exponentially more dangerous. Plus, they think I'm him. What's going to happen when they find out that I'm not the Master, but rather the thing they call the Great Demon. I'm the Great Demon. The Great Demon's the Doctor. Jareth sounded ready enough to kill the Great Demon right there in the hallway. The crap's going to hit the fan when they find out that I'm not the Master, but the Doctor."

Alex didn't understand why the Doctor was freaking out. Sure, him being a demon to these people was bad, but he could escape if he had to. He was an expert at that. So she asked, "What's the big deal? They think you're the Master. Who is that guy anyway?"

"Didn't I explain him to you once before?" asked the Doctor, "Doesn't matter. How can I explain it to you? Ah, yes! Alex, just imagine that Harper was a time wielder or as you call it, wizard. Just imagine she was a wizard and your equal. You two are practically sisters and inseparable."  
>"Yeah so?" asked Alex.<p>

"Just imagine that Harper slowly started to lose her mind and wanted to take over and rule everyone she met. She started turning from you friend to your enemy until you and her were worst enemies. Unlike any other enemy you have, she knows your weakness and past. She knows what no other being knows about you. It would be like fighting yourself, but she would want you dead," the Doctor explained.

"Wait a minute," Alex said, "So this Master and you were once best friends?"

"We were like brothers in our youths, but we drifted apart and now we are the worst of enemies."

"That makes the Master a Time Lord then," Alex said.

"Yeah, so?" asked the Doctor.

"You told me that you were the last one."

"I can't rule out the Master," the Doctor replied, "He survived once before. Knowing him, he'll show up again."

"So you think he'll show up here when we are?" asked Alex.

"I wouldn't put it past that bastard," the Doctor said, "He's got that uncanny ability to make my life hang in the balance, and he can end it along with your life, Alex. He won't think twice about killing you."

"Why not?" asked Alex.

"You aren't a Time Lord. To him, you are just an inferior lifeform, and he's never cared about them."

"That's a little harsh," Alex said.

The Doctor walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. He told her, "At least Harper's safe."

"How do you know?" asked Alex.

"She's with the Woodlanders," the Doctor said, "I'm certain they saw us come out of my TARDIS. If what Jareth said is right about them, she'll be safe. As for us, we're in the lions' den."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harper woke up in a groggy state. She rubbed her eyes for a few seconds before sitting up the bed she was laid in. It took her no time to realize she wasn't anywhere she recognized. She didn't move as she surveyed the room. It was made out of wood that resembled the trees in the forest that was surrounding the TARDIS. She jumped out of bed realizing that she was alone. There was no Doctor, no Alex and no TARDIS. She was alone. She ran to the door. She was a little surprised when the door was unlocked. She would have expected it to be locked.

She stepped outside into the morning light. A light fog surrounded the buildings that Harper could see. She didn't see anyone, but she heard the commotion of people from behind her building. She walked out on the wooden porch. She walked down the steps to the ground. Harper stepped onto the grass wet with the morning dew. She walked around the building to see people walking out of their own homes and the ones already in the open. She stood out from the normal green and brown attire of the locals in the village in her multicolored outfit. Harper looked down at her clothing and decided she should walk back into the building she was in.

Harper back up and turned around to see someone else staring her in the face. She screamed, falling backwards. From her position on the ground, she could see it was a girl no older than her looking at her. Harper stood up, making the girl nervous. She fell to the ground in front of Harper and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down."  
>Harper was a little shocked. She wasn't expecting a result like that. She didn't really know how to reply to the poor girl. Harper just went with it, "It's okay. I just didn't think anyone would be right there behind me."<p>

The girl looked up at Harper with tears in her eyes. She asked, "So you are not angry with me?"

"Of course not," Harper replied.

"Thank you," the girl said relieved.

"You can stand up," Harper said.

The girl stood up and responded, "Thank you again."

"What's your name?" Harper asked.

"Alaya," the girl answered.

"Hi Alaya. My name's Harper."

"Harper?" asked Alaya, "I don't know the name. It's not native to the Woodlands."

Harper smiled, "It's native to Earth."  
>"What's Earth?" asked Alaya.<p>

"It's where I come from. What are the Woodlands?"  
>Alaya told her, "These are the Woodlands. We are separate from the City."<p>

"What's the City?" asked Harper, "I'm kind of new here."

"We know. You come from the great box."

"Great box?"

"Your home. The blue box," Alaya replied.

"The TARDIS!" Harper said, "That's the name of the box. Do you have it?"

"A hunting party is going to get it for you," Alaya responded.

Harper rubbed her eyes. She said, "Let's go inside. I am so confused right now."  
>"Where do you want to go?"<br>"The same place your people put me," Harper answered.

Alaya agreed and led Harper back into the room that Harper woke up in. Harper walked over the bed and sat down. Alaya sat in the chair that was in there room. Harper finally got a good look at the girl in the room with her. She was young, but Harper could see that the girl had pain in her life. Something was in the girl's eyes that gave away something happened in the girl's life that she was hiding. It was the reason for her acting the way she was. Then Harper noticed the scar down the right temple of Alaya's face straight to her chin. Harper didn't want to ask about it yet, but she did want to know about it. Harper just decided to ask why she was here and what was going on.

She asked, "Alaya, what's going on here? I get that I've come from the great box, the TARDIS. How important is the TARDIS?"  
>"Very important to the Woodlanders, but to the Citizens, the box is the vessel the Great Demon uses. That's what the Citizens call him, but us Woodlanders call him by his name, the Doctor."<p>

"You know of the Doctor?" Harper asked excitedly.

"Not personally, but through the stories that pour from the City and the Citizens. It all originated from a creature of pure evil called the Master. He came to our peaceful world generations ago. He went on a bloody rampage and set the people up that saw him as a god as the commanders of the world. Anyone who opposed the Master and his rule were wiped on top of the temple that was built in the Master's honor. After the Master had a stranglehold over the planet, he set up the government that would keep him as a god and kill anyone who said differently. It was him who put the idea of the Doctor in their heads. He called the Doctor the Great Demon and anyone associated with him as evil. They were to kill his companions, but keep the Doctor alive in a prison until the Master's return."

"The Master," Harper said to herself, "I think the Doctor's talked about him before."

Alaya's eyes widened with Harper's comment. She asked, "You know the Doctor?"

"Yes," Harper said, "I travel with him. I'm one of his companions along with my best friend."

"We didn't find your friend or the Doctor, but a Citizen hunting party was out the same time as one of ours was out," Alaya replied, "If they got them, your friend is dead and the Doctor is being held prisoner."

"What!" asked Harper, "We have to go do something."  
>"There is nothing you can do. Only the Doctor can help us to defeat the Citizens and their god."<p>

"But you said he's a prisoner," Harper said.

"The Master warned the Citizens that the Doctor has the ability to escape the greatest of prisons and traps."

"That sounds like him," Harper replied, "So what else can you tell me about what's going on. Why am I so revered?"  
>Alaya looked at her right in the eyes. That's when Harper saw her eyes. They were a piercing orange color. She had never seen orange eyes before. There weren't even orange eyes anywhere on Earth. Alaya didn't answer for a minute. When she did she said, "You came from the great box. You are one of the ones that can help us until the Doctor shows up and helps us."<p>

Harper sat for a few minutes thinking about what Alaya had said. Then she thought of a good point. Harper asked, "If the Master killed all of his opposition, how are these people in this village alive."

"The Woodlanders started to appear after the Master left for the last time. They ran off into the woods for their beliefs in the Doctor not the Master. Four generations have passed since the first Woodlanders left the City. Others who believe what the Woodlanders believed also ran out in the woods during those generations."

Alaya looked down at the floor. Her long black hair fell all the way to the floor. Concerned, Harper asked, "Alaya, what's wrong?"

Alaya was crying as she answered, "I'm one of the rebels who left the City. I'm not a natural Woodlander. I was born a Citizen. Before I left, my father found me in the woods on my way to the camp."

Alaya looked back at Harper. She pulled back her hair to show Harper the full scar on her face. Alaya told her, "He took his knife and sliced my face. He was about to kill me when he took an arrow to the shoulder. After that, he left me to the Woodlanders."

"That's awful," Harper said.

"I know crushed him. I'm the daughter of the leader of the best hunting party that the City has. It was the one that your friend and the Doctor. My father's name is Jareth. Chances are he is the one who killed your friend and took the Doctor prisoner."

Harper turned white and asked, "What if Jareth thought the Doctor was the Master?"

Alaya thought about it and replied, "Maybe, but even then they are living on borrowed time. The Master did something to the city that would let him know that the Doctor was in the city. The Master is coming to the City."

"The Master is a Time Lord, right?" asked Harper.

"Yes, the Master is a Lord of Time."

Harper smiled, "The Master won't come. He died a few years ago when he was shoved into the Time War."

"What's the Time War?" asked Alaya.

"I truly can't explain it," Harper said, "Only the Doctor can."  
>"Why is he the only one?" asked Alaya.<p>

Harper took a bit to answer but said, "Because he's the only survivor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor looked over the room he was placed in the previous day with Alex. He had warned her not to go outside the room without him. It was too dangerous for her to be out there. Since the Master was the architect of this civilization, they would kill without question just like there founder. The Doctor knew that the two of them were living on borrowed time. He could only keep the charade of him being the Master up for only so long before the Citizens would get suspicious and question the Doctor and Alex on who they really are. He walked out into the balcony that was overlooking the whole city. He shook his head. These people were capable of much more than others because of their "god". He walked back inside the room and shut the doors to the balcony.

It was Alex who broke the Doctor's train of thought. She asked him, "What's your history with the Master. You told me who he was to you, but what's happened between you two?"

The Doctor didn't turn to her. He continued to stare at the window he just shut. The Doctor told her, "The Master was a Time Lord. We knew each other for nearly our entire lives. We were friends for our first few centuries, but as time passed we grew apart. Then the Master left a few decades before I did. We didn't see each other until I was in my third incarnation and the Master was already on his thirteenth. We battled and dueled as enemies and when the time was necessary we fought alongside each other as allies and the friends we were when we were younger. Then he was an accident that burned him into in a husk. He was barely alive when he started to grow his intense hate for me. Over the next few centuries, it was a game between me and him. He tried to kill me whenever our paths would cross. I was able to beat him every time only his plots and plans were too ridiculous for a sane person to conceive. There was even one time the two of us fought and destroyed an entire planet because of our rage and hate towards one another."

"You were able to destroy a planet by fighting. How?" asked Alex.

"Something to do with the planet being connected to our emotions. I really don't remember. That was over a thousand years ago and seven lifetimes ago. Give a Time Lord a break. Anyway, we met again after that. I ended up killing the Master, but the Time Lords in their desperation resurrected him."

"What desperation?" asked Alex.

"The Time War," the Doctor replied, "The Time Lords resurrected him in hopes that his love of carnage would drive him to lead a large portion of the Time Lord army against the Daleks."

"What happened?"

"The Master saw the horrors of the War and the bastard ran away and hid. We encountered each other twice after that. Both times he nearly beat me, but I won out in the end by sending him back into the Time War to die."

Alex asked, "Have you seen him since?"

"No," the Doctor said.

"Do you think he escaped somehow?" asked Alex.

The Doctor looked at her. He asked, "Why did you ask that?"

"I don't know," Alex said, "The way you speak of him makes it seem like he could somehow be free."

The Doctor looked away from her and commented, "If anyone's able to escape the time lock, it would be the Master. He has that annoying ability of surviving impossible situations."

A knock at the door brought the Doctor out his talk about the Master. He put on his suit and opened the door. He demanded, "Why are you here!"

The man who was on the other side of the door didn't budge. He stared directly at the Doctor without saying a word. The Doctor looked at the man, noticing his deep orange colored eyes. The Doctor had seen that color of eye before but on another planet millions of light years away. He could have sworn it had something to do with one of the plants on that planet. He shrugged the thought off. He asked, "What do you want?"

The man smiled, "I know who you really are, Doctor."

The Doctor's blood ran cold, the color draining from his face. The Doctor swallowed hard, knowing something bad was coming. He asked, "How do you know?"

"It's okay," the man said, "I'm not going to tell Jareth and the others."

The Doctor was cautious, "Why should I believe you?"

"I'm not loyal to the Citizens. My loyalty lies with the Woodlanders," the man said.

The Doctor looked him over as he spoke. He replied, "I believe you. Come inside."

Alex saw the Doctor bring in a man with him. She asked, "Who's this?"

The Doctor said, "I don't know. I never asked his name."  
>The man told them, "My name is Karyss."<p>

"He knows, Alex," the Doctor said.

"Knows what?" asked Alex nervously.

"He is the Doctor and you are his companion," Karyss said.

Alex started to panic, "What! What's going to happen? We are going to die!"

The Doctor went to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "It's okay. He's not loyal to the Citizens. He's loyal to the Woodlanders."

"How do you know that? He could be conning us!" Alex snapped.

"You know how I can read people," the Doctor said, "It's in his eyes. It's all in his eyes."

Alex looked at him, "What does that mean?"

Karyss looked at the Doctor as well, "Yeah, what does that mean?"

The Doctor smirked, "All in due time. The point is that we have to get out of here before the others figure it out. Wait a minute! How did you figure it out?"

Karyss answered, "I saw your ship appear. I was part of the hunting party for the Citizens. I warned the Woodlanders and returned to my party. I told them to pick you two up before they found your ship."

"That's good. That's really, really good," the Doctor said, "Can you get us out of here?"

"That won't be very easy," Karyss said, "With your return, Jareth is planning to impress you by killing the City's leader and taking over."

Smirking, the Doctor said, "That would impress the Master if he was coming."

"He is coming," Karyss said.

"He can't be," the Doctor said, "He's dead. I sent him back into the Time War a few lifetimes ago."

"That's good then," Karyss said, "Without him coming; you have a little longer before they find out who you are."

"Which brings me back to getting us out of here!" the Doctor said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alaya was showing Harper around the Woodlander village. It seemed like a nicer place than what Alaya said the City was like. Harper felt like she was in a village from a magical land in a fantasy novel. The morning mist was gone, but the moisture was the same. The grass was greener than what she had seen for the last few times she saw grass. The trees were soaring into the cloudy sky. Harper was walking through the village center when a villager gave her a fruit and told her that it a gift.

Harper did notice something about the villager and every other Woodlander. Their eyes were all the color orange like Alaya's eyes. She couldn't help but notice. It was strange that everyone's eye color was the same. She told herself that it was another planet and the one eye color could be a normal thing here on unlike the multiple ones on Earth. She followed Alaya to a table outside a small building. They both sat down, facing the village center. She asked, "How long have you been here with the Woodlanders?"

"A few years," Alaya said, "I wasn't that old."

"Why did you rebel and join the Woodlanders?" asked Harper.

"I didn't believe in the violence that the Citizens lust for," Alaya answered.

Harper nodded. She asked, "How long do you think it will take your party to get the TARDIS back here?"

"Not too long. They left a while ago when you were still asleep," Alaya said.

Harper crossed her arms and said, "About that. Why was I asleep?"

"You were drugged so there would be no struggle and would attract the Citizens," Alaya explained.

"Makes a little sense, but they could have just told me not to say anything," Harper told her.

"Would you have been quiet?" asked Alaya.

"Probably not," Harper said, "I would have been loud and screaming to get the Doctor's attention."

"So the hunting party did the right thing," Alaya replied.

"It was still a little rude," Harper responded. The two of them were still for several minutes. Harper just listened to the sounds of the wildlife coming from the forest and the bustle from the village center. Alaya stared blankly at the ground, playing with her hair. Harper finally broke the silence by saying, "How many Woodlander villages are there?"

Alaya answered, "The Citizens think there is only one village, but there are several. I don't know the exact number, but I know it is quite a bit. There are more Woodlanders than the Citizens believe there to be."

"So if there would be a war between the two of you, it would actually be closer than the Citizens think?" asked Harper.

"Yes, it would be closer," Alaya answered.

A loud cheer erupted throughout the Woodlander village. Alaya and Harper stood from their seats to see a group of people hauling the TARDIS to the village center. Alaya stood in amazement at the police box. Harper was too happy for words. She knew the safest place would be in there if anything bad was to happen.

Alex was standing on the balcony when she noticed that there was a riot going on down in the streets. She kept watching as the Doctor and Karyss talked inside about the history of the Citizens and the rebellion and formation of the Woodlanders. Alex could see Jareth with a knife in one hand and something else in the other. She couldn't get a good look at it until Jareth turned around. She gasped when she saw it was a head. She was going to go back inside when a man approached Jareth. She continued to watch as the two men spoke with each other. Jareth seemed ready to kill the man but didn't. After a couple minutes, Jareth dropped the head. He looked up at the balcony with a look that frightened Alex. He burst into a run with several others behind him. The man who approached walked in the same direction.

Alex didn't take any chances. She ran back inside and said, "Doctor!"

The Doctor looked at her, "What?"

"I think our covers been blown," Alex said.

"How do you know?" the Doctor said, standing up.

"Jareth is coming with a group of men and their in a hurry," Alex said.

The Doctor gave Karyss a nod and Karyss left the room. The Doctor told Alex, "I want you to be ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Alex.

"To flash out and leave me behind," the Doctor said.

"I'm not going to do that," Alex said, anxiety filling her voice.

"You have no choice. What will it serve for you to die?" asked the Doctor, "I know I won't die, but you will."

"How do you know?" asked Alex.

"Something that Karyss told me," the Doctor answered, "I'll go get imprisoned, but I'll escape and find you. I promise."

"Okay," Alex replied, "But where do you want me to go?"

"To the woods," the Doctor said, "The Woodlanders will find you. Understand?"  
>With fear in her face, Alex nodded. The Doctor walked to the door. He opened the door the see Karyss standing at the end of the hallway. Jareth came up to him. With no hesitation, Jareth slit Karyss's throat. Blood squirted on the walls and Jareth as Karyss's body fell to the ground. Jareth continued on his way and the Doctor shut the door.<p>

The Doctor turned to Alex and said, "Get out of here now, Alex!"

Tears appeared in her eyes as she lifted her wand up and waved it around. In a flash of light, Alex vanished. The Doctor heard the door open. He knew someone was standing behind him. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor said, "Jareth."  
>"No, not Jareth."<br>The Doctor spun around. His body ran cold all the way through. He managed to say, "Master."  
>"Hello Doctor, it's been a while, hasn't it?" asked the Master smiling maliciously.<p>

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
